


Harsh Landings

by Merfilly



Category: Escape from New York (1981)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake doesn't much care for Barsoom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Landings

"Oh fuck." His head was ringing, the air felt thin like Arizona in the mountains, and the surroundings weren't like anything he'd ever seen.

And there were about ten giants, all green, six-limbed, bug-eyed, with _tusks_ looking at him fiercely.

"Yeah, what a great fucking day," Snake growled, just before the first one charged him, swords in two hands.

A simple jump turned into a huge one, made him sprawl, but it got Snake out of the way. "Well, shit," he snapped, before he decided the best answer was to keep his feet on the ground, and faced the rest.


End file.
